La Noche de los Cuentos
by fanatla
Summary: RESUMEN: Quien asuma que nacer en el seno de la familia real es lo mejor que puede pasarle a alguien, debería preguntarle a Zuko o Azula lo que piensan al respecto. AVISO: ni la historia ni los personajes de ATLA me pertenecen. Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**_DISCLAIMER: No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo. Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_**

**_NOTA: Esta es una sidestory de mi otro fanfic titulado "Y vivieron felices para siempre". Y de una vez les adelanto que el próximo fanfic que haga en respuesta al reto de diciembre de este fórum será una sidestory de este fanfic. _**

* * *

><p>"Y vivieron felices para siempre…"<p>

Ozai terminó de leer el cuento, se levantó de los pies de la cama, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Azula y la tomó entre sus brazos unos segundos disfrutando el aroma a lavanda en su cabello recién lavado, para después arroparla entre las mantas y darle un casto beso en la frente. "Te amo Zula", musitó quedamente.

Era su madre quien solía leerles cuentos a su hermano y a ella. Pero ahora que su madre se había ido para no volver, era su padre quien lo haría desde ahora. Azula siempre se había preguntado por qué su padre nunca venía por la noche a leerles cuentos.

Ahora, mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, viendo cómo su padre recogía su ropa del piso para vestirse lentamente, entendió el por qué.

Ozai salió silenciosamente de la habitación apagando las luces tras de sí, mientras la pequeña trataba no gritar al acomodarse en la cama, moviéndose lo más lenta y suavemente posible para no empeorar aun más el dolor intenso, que subía desde la zona entre sus muslos hacia su abdomen y el sangrado que escurría entre sus piernas.

'Padre me ama y yo lo amo… Padre me ama y yo lo amo… Padre me ama y yo lo amo…', la frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como el eco en una montaña.

Una hora después, Azula escuchó a su hermano sollozar…

-oOo-

_"Zuko, mi amor, por favor escúchame". El tono de urgencia en la voz de su madre mientras lo sacudía suavemente, fue suficiente para despertar al pequeño príncipe. _

_"Mami", fue lo único que Zuko pudo responder, aun medio dormido como estaba. Entonces, su madre lo abrazó con ternura mientras susurraba quedamente en su oído un "Te amo hijo mío"._

_"Todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho para protegerte". Prosiguió Ursa, tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a mirarla, para luego continuar, "Recuerda esto Zuko, no importa lo que suceda no olvides quien eres". _

_Dicho esto, Ursa lo beso con cariño en la mejilla y la frente para después levantarse y salir por la puerta de la habitación mientras la oscuridad se cerraba tras ella._

_'Mi madre se va para no volver, me quedaré sólo…', el aterrador pensamiento asaltó la mente del pequeño en el momento que vio a su madre salir por la puerta. Llorando, Zuko saltó de la cama y empezó a correr en la oscuridad, intentando alcanzar a su madre mientras esta se alejaba lentamente…_

_"Mami, no me dejes solo… ¡Seré un mejor hijo!… ¡no me dejes!…", gritaba Zuko desesperado._

_"¡Mami!…", Zuko corría y corría pero su madre se alejaba irremediablemente._

_"¡MAMI!…"_

-oOo-

"¡Mami!…"

El grito de Azula despertó completamente a Zuko en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, acostado en su cama de dosel. Trató de volver a dormir, pero los sollozos desesperados de su hermana en la habitación de al lado, llamando a su madre, se lo impidieron.

Zuko sabía que su hermana tenía pesadillas desde que su madre les había dejado, pero nunca las pesadillas parecían ser tan terribles como hoy, nunca había escuchado a su hermana llorar de esa manera.

De pronto, el llanto cesó bruscamente y el silencio inundó el ala del palacio donde estaban sus habitaciones. Había pasado una media hora sin otros sonidos que perturbaran el silencio y Zuko empezaba a preocuparse. Porque siempre que Azula tenía un mal sueño, ella buscaba a su madre para que la consolara. Pero desde que su madre no estaba, Azula siempre buscaba a su hermano en la habitación contigua. Esta noche sin embargo, su hermana no lo había buscado y eso, en vez de calmarlo, hizo que se pusiera aun más nervioso.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama para ir a consolarla como en otras ocasiones, cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se detuviera en seco.

La puerta se abrió y las luces se encendieron, pero en vez de entrar Azula fue su padre quien lo hizo, con un libro apretado contra su pecho y una media sonrisa entre sus labios.

"Padre… eres tú.", le dijo Zuko a su padre mientras frotaba sus ojos, intentando alejar el sueño que amenazaba con cerrarlos. "Pensé que sería Azula, la he escuchado llorar, parecía que tenía una pesadilla."

"Shhh pequeño Zuzu, tu hermana ya está durmiendo luego de leerle un cuento. No tienes que preocuparte por ella… Ahora es tu turno para escuchar un cuento antes de ir a la cama", le dijo Ozai suavemente, obligando a un soñoliento Zuko a meterse debajo de las mantas aun cuando este no dejaba de protestar débilmente.

"Awwww…Padre, pero yo ya no soy un bebé, no necesito que me leas cuentos"

"Pero Zuzu, tú siempre serás mi precioso bebé. Además ahora que tu madre no está, yo soy la única persona que tienes a tu lado y debes obedecerme en todo lo que te diga. Tu madre así lo querría".

Ante la mención de su madre, Zuko se tensó involuntariamente. Su madre era la persona que más amaba en el mundo hasta que un día desapareció sin más. Tras eso, su padre les había dicho a él y a Azula, que ella les había abandonado luego de traicionar a la Nación del Fuego y que él le había perdonado la vida al desterrarla en vez de ordenar su ejecución sumaria.

"Tu hermana no quiso hacerme caso hace un rato Zuzu así que tuve que castigarla por ser una niña mala… ¿Tú si me harás caso no?... como tu madre querría". Terminó Ozai mirándolo directo a los ojos con furia contenida y haciendo que Zuko se tensara aun más y su **corazón** empezara a palpitar aun más rápido con miedo, porque conocía bien esa mirada. Esa era la mirada de su padre cuando se ponía furioso y violento y el pequeño Zuko sabía, que de no hacerle caso en todos y cada uno de sus deseos, era muy probable se encolerizaras y que la noche terminara con una paliza.

Cuando Ozai vio la forma como Zuko reaccionaba, decidió suavizar un poco más su actitud. Luego de lo que había sucedido con Azula, quería que al menos con Zuko todo fuera más fácil para su disfrute y no ganaría nada si apresuraba las cosas en exceso. Así que se propuso el intentar que su hijo hiciese las cosas por su propia voluntad, al menos al principio.

"Ya sé que lo de tu madre te ha perturbado igual que a mí, no debes temerme hijo", prosiguió fingiendo un cariño que no sentía, mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado del príncipe y se metía con él debajo de las mantas.

"Ahora vamos a leer un cuento. Pero antes quiero que hagas una cosa. Quiero que ambos nos sintamos más cómodos así que quiero que te quites la ropa". El pequeño miró a su padre con extrañeza ante la solicitud que acababa de hacerle.

"Pero padre, yo me siento cómodo con mis pijamas. La ropa de la realeza está hecha con las telas más finas. Eso decía el abuelo", contestó quedamente el pequeño.

"Pero yo me sentiría más a gusto contigo de esa manera Zuko. ¿Acaso no quieres a tu padre?", prosiguió Ozai mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a desvestirse lentamente, señalándole a Zuko que hiciera lo mismo.

Zuko se había quedado congelado en su sitio. Lo que su padre le pedía no solo era raro, era definitivamente incómodo. Algo no estaba bien y sintió como un peso se posaba en la boca de su estómago. Pero el pequeño sabía mejor que nadie, que a su padre no se le podía contradecir so pena de sufrir a sus manos. Además era su padre, _'Mi padre no me pediría algo así, si fuese algo malo'_, se obligó a pensar Zuko, con la lógica aplastante de un niño de ocho años. Así que con la vista clavada en el piso, apartó las mantas y procedió lentamente a quitarse el pijama. Una vez que terminó de desnudarse, volvió a levantar la vista y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se encogiera de terror. Su padre, de pie al lado de la cama, lo miraba ávidamente, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa aviesa, inconscientemente su mano frotando su miembro endurecido.

"P- Pa- Padre. Acaso no me ibas a leer un cuento", preguntó inocentemente el pequeño, en cuyo rostro aparecía intermitentemente la ansiedad cada vez que miraba a su padre.

Ozai rió de buena gana al escuchar a su hijo. 'Qué sencillo ha sido todo hasta ahora. Zuko es realmente débil, no como su hermana', pensó alborozadamente. 'Su rostro es hermoso como el de su madre y esa piel blanca debe ser muy suave al tacto. ¡Cómo voy a disfrutarle!'

"Está bien príncipe Zuko. Pero primero siéntate sobre mi regazo en la cama para leerte el cuento", dijo al pequeño mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos y se sentaba el lecho con la espalda apoyada contra el cabezal del mismo.

Zuko continuaba inmóvil al lado de la cama, profundamente avergonzado y asustado por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero se conminó a seguir las indicaciones de su padre. Cuando se sentó en su regazo, temblando como una hoja y pugnando por ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su pecho, Zuko pudo sentir algo duro y húmedo que presionaba su entrepierna.

"Dime príncipe Zuko", continuó Ozai disfrutando del contacto con la suave piel de su hijo. "¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tus labios son muy lindos?" preguntó Ozai en un susurro, antes de levantar un poco su voz para comenzar a leer.

"Erase una vez, un rey que había perdido su corona…"

-oOo-

Era ya de noche en el palacio del fuego y los príncipes ya habían recibido su baño nocturno.

La vieja niñera real y algunas sirvientas, se encontraban en el proceso de ayudarles a ponerse sus respectivas pijamas y escoltarles a sus habitaciones para ir a dormir. Una escena que unos meses antes, hubiese ido acompañada de las risas alegres de ambos pequeños y su madre, hoy solo se acompañaba del silencio y la tristeza.

La anciana, que antes de Zuko y Azula había sido la niñera de Iroh y Ozai durante su más temprana** infancia** no podía evitar preocuparse por los pequeños. Porque con cada baño, había una nueva marca en sus cuerpos, marcas que de haber sido encontradas en cualquier otro niño habrían originado una investigación criminal en la búsqueda de un culpable, pero que en el caso de los desdichados príncipes llevaba a una única persona: su padre, el Señor del Fuego, un dios por encima de cualquier ley humana.

La mujer los miró un rato más, preguntándose si debía comentarle algo a la otra única persona que podía ayudarlos: El General Iroh. Pero entonces lo pensó mejor… ella no era su madre, era apenas un simple sirviente que tenía una familia propia por la que velar viviendo en una tierra donde el Señor del Fuego era omnipotente y regía con puño de hierro. Así que desechó cualquier intención de ayudarlos, por el bienestar de su familia y siguió con la rutina establecida.

Azula intentaba distraerse de lo que la noche le deparaba abrazando silenciosamente contra su pecho una muñeca sin cabeza, mientras las sirvientes le colocaban su bata negra adornada con motivos rojos brillantes. Zuko mientras tanto, no podía evitar mirarla fijamente con nostalgia entre tanto que batallaba con el pijama de blanco y manga corta adornado con motivos dorados que le habían dejado al salir del baño.

Amaba a su hermana y sentía que el sufrimiento de ella era solo culpa suya por ser alguien tan débil. Así, su padre siempre se desquitaba con ella cuando él no lo complacía lo suficiente. Zuko no pudo evitar los escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo cuando pensó en lo que tenía que hacer para "complacer" a su padre. Esta noche intentaría poner lo mejor de sí para que su hermana no sufriera, pensó con tristeza.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente, el sentimiento que flotaba en el aire entre ellos, era miedo. Más que miedo terror. Porque esa noche era la hora de los cuentos con padre, una noche que se repetía por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas y en el último mes se había convertido en la actividad preferida de Ozai al caer el sol.

Para esas noches, el señor del Fuego en persona, con la **arrogancia** que siempre le había caracterizado, había encargado los modelos de pijamas que debían vestir. Además, había prohibido tajantemente a los sirvientes y guardias el acercarse a las habitaciones de los príncipes y a la de él frente a estas hasta bien entrado el día, así como ayudarles en el baño a la mañana siguiente.

"Ya están grandecitos y deben aprender a valerse por sí mismos", había respondido a la pregunta que le habían hecho las niñeras, que no entendían cómo Ozai no se preocupaba por la progresiva pérdida de peso, la apatía constante que exhibían los pequeños, así como de la reciente costumbre de Azula de hablar a todas horas con un amigo imaginario y quemarles la cabeza a todas sus muñecas. En cuanto a Zuko, ya habían tenido que contenerle en varias ocasiones, para evitar que lastimara seriamente a sus compañeros de entrenamiento de control del fuego en medio de algún ataque de ira descontrolado, luego del cual no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido.

Por eso, solo las paredes de esa parte del palacio eran los únicos testigos mudos de los gritos y sollozos de Azula y Zuko, de las torturas a las que los sometía su padre cuando ponía en práctica su retorcidas ideas de lo que era el amor paterno y el amor filial. Nadie más podía imaginar que los príncipes se iban a dormir en habitaciones separadas al caer la noche y luego que su padre les leyera los cuentos a la hora de acostarse, despertaban la mañana siguiente desnudos y abrazados a su padre sobre su cama, todas esas veces sintiéndose enfermos y miserables.

Y aun si alguien lo hubiese imaginado, nadie estaba ahí para ayudarles porque nadie en su sano jucio iba a oponerse a los designios del Señor del Fuego… Nadie en absoluto.

-oOo-

Ahhh… cómo amaba estas noches con sus retoños. Los amaba tanto, sencillamente eran una delicia, pensaba Ozai mientras fingía escuchar lo que decían los consejeros en la aburrida reunión que se celebrara esa tarde, algo que ver con la cosecha de ese año y la hambruna si no lograban mejorar los sistemas de riego. A Ozai le daba igual la dichosa reunión, sólo quería salir de ahí para divertirse con sus hijos.

En todos esos años, desde que había exiliado a Ursa, él se había convertido en el Señor del Fuego y regía su nación con puño de hierro de la misma manera que regía la vida de sus hijos.

Azula por un lado, se había convertido en una princesa ambiciosa, independiente, despiadada y manipuladora. Destinada a gobernar y convertirse en el nuevo Señor del Fuego llegado el momento. Muy parecida a él, pensó con orgullo. Una conclusión a la que había arribado hacía mucho tiempo.

Zuko en cambio seguía siendo un príncipe débil, frágil, dependiente del amor que sentía por su padre y su hermana, de corazón blando y fácilmente manipulable. Muy parecido a su madre, pensó Ozai con desdén.

Lo único que había evitado que tomara la vida de Zuko entre sus manos hasta ahora, había sido la necesidad de mantener la imagen modélica de la familia real. Además, Ozai estaba conciente del cariño que su hermano Iroh sentía por Zuko y con Iroh estaba en juego la obediencia absoluta de las fuerzas militares de la Nación del Fuego. Por último… Zuko continuaba siendo una deliciosa fuente de placer carnal para él cada vez que celebraba con los príncipes las noches de cuentos. Sí, pensó Ozai lamiéndose los labios, Zuko podría haber llegado a ser una buena concubina de haber nacido mujer. Cuando pasaran unos años se convertiría en un buen elemento para conseguir pactos políticos con otras naciones, ya fuera por matrimonio, 'O por otro tipo de acuerdos', pensó cínicamente Ozai.

Pero últimamente, Ozai había notado que Zuko, a diferencia de Azula que le obedecía ciegamente en todo, exhibía ocasionalmente algún atisbo de rebeldía.

**...**

_El salón del trono se encontraba vacío excepto por el señor del Fuego sentado en su trono, las llamas azules iluminándolo todo y alimentadas por su voluntad. _

_"Padre. Me has mandado llamar"_

_Zuko permaneció arrodillado en actitud sumisa frente a su padre mientras esperaba a que este hablara. Ozai se deleitó un momento mirando de arriba abajo con impudicia el cuerpo de su hijo de trece años, para luego levantarse lentamente del trono y dirigirse a él._

_"Levántate Zuzu. Despide a los guardias de la entrada y regresa aquí."_

_Zuko, que había comenzado a temblar al escuchar a Ozai dirigirse a él por su mote, tragó saliva en seco y levantó cautelosamente la vista._

_"Pero Padre…", sin embargo cualquier respuesta que hubiera podido articular murió en sus labios en el momento en que la mano de su padre le golpeó con fuerza en la cara enviándolo al piso del salón, sangrando por boca y nariz._

_"Me parece Zuzu, que ya deberías saber que cuando te doy una orden espero que la cumplas sin rechistar… ¡Ahora levanta tu maldito trasero y haz lo que te digo!", le grito Ozai a voz en cuello._

_Zuko, aterrorizado por la reacción de su padre e incapaz de levantarse con rapidez luego del salvaje golpe, comenzó a sollozar y a suplicar a su padre._

_"Padre, por favor no lo hagas… no ahora… todos se enterarán... Padre, te lo ruego…"_

_Ozai no se inmutó por los ruegos de su hijo, pasó a su lado sin decir palabra hasta llegar a la entrada del salón, donde ordenó a los guardias retirarse por el resto de la tarde. Luego cerró las pesadas puertas dobles del salón._

_Y los gritos de dolor comenzaron…_

**...**

Ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones en la intimidad, lo que había desencadenado una respuesta oportuna de su parte castigando al chico con la suficiente fuerza como para que aprendiera la lección y que las marcas en su cuerpo se lo recordasen por un buen tiempo. Eso sin contar con que todo coincidía con la estancia de su hermano, quien había vuelto del frente de batalla para quedarse indefinidamente en el palacio.

'Maldita sea Iroh. Cómo se atreve a socavar mi autoridad frente a mi hijo… él es mío y solo mío… sólo yo decido qué hace y que no', pensó con ira. Así que Ozai decidió que si eso volvía a pasar, Zuko ya no tendría uso alguno para él y que por tanto un castigo ejemplar estaría a la orden del día. Lo suficientemente severo para demostrar su poder sobre la vida de su propio hijo y la de todos aquellos que le rodeaban.

"Y el precio del trigo que se vende en las colonias sería lo bastante cuantioso para poder comprar más semillas y así mantener un suministro adecuado para la siguiente cosecha…. ¿ Mi Señor?", preguntó aterrorizado el hombre, cuando la temperatura de la habitación subió unos cuantos grados y el cuerpo del Señor del Fuego comenzó literalmente a arder de furia.

-oOo-

"Príncipe Zuko. ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?", preguntó Iroh suavemente a su sobrino. Ambos estaban sentados frente a una pequeña mesa con una tetera y una fuente con bizcochos de todo tipo, pero el viejo General no había evitado darse cuenta que hoy era una de esas ocasiones en las que no reconocía a su sobrino. Sólo el día anterior en la mañana había estado riendo con él, mientras practicaban algunas técnicas de control del fuego que Iroh le había enseñado. Pero un día después, Zuko se había tornado tan taciturno que prácticamente tenía que arrancarle las palabras de los labios, ya no era el niño feliz de ayer, hoy Iroh lo sorprendió en varias ocasiones con los labios temblorosos casi a punto de llorar y aun así se negaba a revelarle lo que fuera que le estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.

Iroh decidió no presionarlo, aunque sospechaba que en algo tenía que ver el encuentro de ayer con Ozai, quien lo había convocado al salón del Trono luego de su práctica con él. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, Zuko se encontraba pálido, arrastraba una leve cojera y hacía gestos imperceptibles de dolor cada vez que se movía en su silla. 'Los Espiritus no permitan que yo llegue a enterarme que Ozai le ha estado maltratando… porque no encontrará escondrijo alguno donde pueda evitar mi furia', pensó con el corazón lleno de ira, aunque se guardó bien de demostrarla frente a Zuko. En cambio, volvió a hablarle suavemente al chico.

"Príncipe Zuko. ¿Qué te parece si hoy me acompañas a una reunión en la cámara de guerra?. Sé que hace un tiempo que quieres hacerlo."

No había terminado la frase, cuando el rostro de Zuko se iluminó con una sonrisa, aunque algo forzada para evitar el mostrar gesto alguno de dolor.

"Claro que sí Tío, alguna vez seré el Señor del Fuego y es la mejor manera de aprender. Gracias", respondió Zuko, para luego continuar la frase adoptando un aire triste. "Mi padre nunca lo hace"

Iroh lo miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de seguir bebiendo su té de jazmín mientras proseguía la charla. "Muy bien, pero tienes que prometer que no hablarás. Estas reuniones son muy aburridas y los viejos generales son un poco susceptibles".

"Lo haré tío, no te preocupes. Otra vez gracias", le respondió Zuko inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia su tío para luego tomar su taza de té y un bizcocho por primera vez en ese día.

-oOo-

'Nooooo… ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido de hablar contra un general en mitad de una reunión de guerra liderada por mi padre?... así tuviera razón, no debí hacerlo…Un Agni Kai luego de la paliza de ayer… si no me mata ese general, lo hará él… Espíritus apiádense de mí…"

Los pensamientos erráticos de Zuko, que sollozaba apretando su rostro contra las almohadas de su habitación, llegaron a un fin cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de su habitación. Levantó la mirada pausadamente, esperando aterrorizado que se tratara de su padre que venía a castigarle. Cuando quien entró fue Azula, no pudo contener el suspiro de alivio que salió de su pecho.

"¿Preparado para morir Zuzu?", preguntó su hermana con una mueca de burla y desprecio en su rostro, mientras se acomodaba contra la puerta de la habitación.

Zuko con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto miró a su hermana. No entendía cómo era posible que ella siguiera con devoción a su padre mientras a él lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos habían sido compañeros de infortunio desde esa fatídica noche hacía cinco años, ambos habían sufrido a manos de su padre y él siempre la había consolado después.

Pero Zuko sabía que en algún momento, ese consuelo había dejado de ser suficiente para su hermana, quien se había sentido traicionada por todos aquellos que debían amarla y protegerla. Primero su madre quien siempre se había volcado hacia él y no se había despedido de ella cuando los abandonó, luego su padre con sus retorcidas ideas sobre la manera de demostrarles su amor y Zuko que recientemente le había quitado favoritismo a Azula frente a su padre, así fuera en esas noches infernales que compartían los tres.

"Padre me ha solicitado que te informe, que mañana a primera hora será el Agni Kai y que descanses esta noche", dijo Azula mientras bostezaba. "También dijo que mañana sería tu último día en este Palacio", terminó de decir Azula con aire aburrido mientras hacía un gesto de despedida y salía de la habitación.

'Padre me va a matar…', pensó Zuko con los ojos anegados de lágrimas mientras la veía salir de la habitación.

-oOo-

Ozai encolerizado, no prestó ninguna atención al rostro desencajado de su hijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y pedía misericordia en la plataforma del Agni Kai.

"Por favor Padre, yo solo pensaba en lo mejor para la Nación del Fuego…Siento haber hablado así… no pretendía faltarte al respeto. Soy tu hijo fiel", la voz de Zuko temblaba mientras hablaba con la frente pegada al piso.

"Lucharás por tu honor Príncipe. ¡LEVÁNTATE Y LUCHA!", bramó Ozai mientras lo levantaba con facilidad por la cola de caballo sin que Zuko ofreciera resistencia alguna.

"¡NO!... ¡NO LUCHARÉ CONTRA TI PADRE!... ¡PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR!", continuó un histérico y sollozante Zuko mientras intentaba con ambas manos liberar su cabello del puño de su padre.

"Aprenderás respeto y el sufrimiento será tu maestro…", le dijo sádicamente Ozai mientras levantaba la mano envuelta en llamas y la posaba sobre su rostro, disfrutando con los aullidos de dolor de su hijo mientras lo marcaba cual si fuera ganado de su propiedad, para al final arrojarlo contra el suelo al comprobar que había quedado inconsciente.

'Con eso será suficiente como ejemplo. Así todos temerán a las consecuencias de rebelarse contra mí'. Ozai se acercó al centro de la plataforma y se dirigió a la multitud, testigo del Agni Kai.

"Súbditos de la Nación del Fuego, aquí tienen un ejemplo de lo que la desobediencia y la debilidad acarrean. Recuerden, que si puedo hacerlo con mi hijo puede hacerlo con cualquiera que ose seguir su ejemplo. El príncipe Zuko desde ahora será un exiliado y no podrá volver hasta capturar al Avatar, será la única manera de recuperar su honor".

Una vez terminado su discurso Ozai salió de la plataforma, mientras Iroh guiaba a un grupo de soldados para que recogieran el cuerpo de Zuko y lo llevaran al centro de cuidados médicos en el mismo palacio.

Una vez vio lo que su hermano le había hecho al rostro de su sobrino, así como las huellas antiguas de golpes en todo su cuerpo, Iroh no pudo evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro.

'Ozai, en algún momento pagarás por tus crímenes... que los Espíritus permitan que sea yo quien te castigue por ellos y por lo que le has hecho a Zuko…', pensó sombríamente.

-oOo-

Al despertar, con solo la parte derecha de su visión utilizable y un dolor lancinante en la parte izquierda de su rostro, Zuko supo que algo no andaba bien. '¿Qué me ha pasado?', pensó mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama sin mucho éxito.

"No te levantes Príncipe Zuko", escuchó que alguien le decía al tiempo que una mano firme pero suave evitaba que se irguiera.

Inconscientemente en ese momento, Zuko volvió atrás en su mente a la primera vez que su padre le leyó un cuento…

_"… y el dragón se inclinó ante su rey, aquel con la brillante corona de destellos refulgentes. Fin", finalizó Ozai cerrando el libro mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo._

_Durante todo el relato, el pequeño no había dejado de temblar en su regazo mientras su padre sostenía el libro con una mano y le acariciaba lánguidamente con la otra. Realmente se veía ansioso. Ozai suspiró, no quería estresarle antes de tiempo._

_"Bueno Zuzu. Ya hemos terminado tu cuento. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?", le dijo Ozai con calma._

_"Padre no me siento bien. ¿Puedo acostarme ya?", preguntó Zuko en voz baja._

_"Sí Zuzu, acuéstate y yo te arroparé entre las mantas…", dijo casualmente Ozai mientras lo apartaba de su regazo y lo acostaba boca arriba en la cama._

_"Pero antes… quiero que nos demostremos cuánto nos amamos…", terminó con voz amenazante su padre mientras se inclinaba sobre él besándolo a la fuerza en los labios mientras que con una mano lo aprisionaba y con la otra tomaba lo que era suyo…_

_Poco sabía Zuko, cuando despertó llorando unas horas después en un charco de sangre y otros fluidos, que la horrorosa pesadilla se repetiría hasta la saciedad en los siguientes cinco años…_

-oOo-

"Calma… cálmate por favor sobrino...", susurraba angustiado Iroh mientras intentaba evitar que Zuko, que aullaba enloquecido con los ojos cerrados y forcejeando erráticamente para librarse de las manos de su tío, se levantara y se hiciera daño.

"¡ZUKO!", gritó Iroh al tiempo que le propinó una sonora bofetada en el lado sano de su cara. "¡CÁLMATE!".

Cuando el golpe alcanzó su rostro, también cesaron súbitamente los aullidos y los movimientos descontrolados. Zuko abrió lentamente los ojos y posó la vista en su tío, sin mostrar señal alguna de reconocerle.

Cuando Iroh vio que su sobrino se había tranquilizado lo suficiente, lentamente dejó de sujetarle. 'Por los Espíritus… pensé que había enloquecido para siempre. ¿Qué le ha pasado para reaccionar de esta manera?', se preguntó Iroh a sí mismo.

"¿Príncipe Zuko?...", preguntó quedamente el viejo General. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Al escuchar la voz de su tío, Zuko desvió su mirada y se hizo un ovillo en la cama antes de comenzar a temblar mientras sollozaba repitiendo sólo una palabra, hasta que el cansancio le venció y se quedó dormido ante la congoja de Iroh.

"Mami…

Mami…

Mami…

Mami…

Mami…

Mami…

Mami…"

-oOo-

Cuando Zuko se despertó por segunda vez, unas horas más tarde, lo hizo más tranquilo aunque preguntándose el por qué de la dificultad para ver y el dolor lancinante que taladraba su cabeza con la fuerza de cien rinokomodos. No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero al voltear la cabeza a su lado izquierdo pudo ver a su tío Iroh, profundamente dormido y roncando suavemente en una silla al lado de la cama.

Intentó levantarse, pero el movimiento le trajo una oleada de naúseas y el aumento del dolor de cabeza por lo que volvió a acostarse con rapidez. Su tío, se despertó en esos momentos al sentirlo moverse y se inclinó a su lado exáminándolo ansiosamente con rapidez.

"Principe Zuko ya has despertado, gracias a los Espíritus. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Zuko, con la vista fija en el techo, le respondió lentamente.

"Teniendo en cuenta que probablemente mi padre que me odia, me ha dejado ciego de un ojo, me encuentro bastante bien Tío. Gracias por preguntar… ¿Podrías decirme dónde estamos?". La frase, dicha con un tono de voz monocorde, hablaba volúmenes de la agonía del Príncipe, notó con tristeza Iroh.

"Estamos en un barco rumbo a las colonias del Reino de la Tierra, príncipe Zuko. Han sido las órdenes de tu padre", le dijo Iroh, consciente de que era el portador de peores noticias para su sobrino, quien soltó un largo suspiro.

"¿Y cuáles eran exactamente las órdenes de mi padre, Tío?", preguntó Zuko luego de algunos momentos. Iroh bajó la vista avergonzado por las acciones de su hermano menor, pero decidió contestar, ni más ni menos, a la pregunta de Zuko.

"Mi hermano Ozai ha ordenado que seas exiliado sin honor, desterrado de la Nación del Fuego, hasta que captures al Avatar y lo lleves ante él", terminó Iroh en voz baja.

"Entiendo…", asintió Zuko estoicamente, antes de continuar hablando.

"Tío… me-, me-… ¿Me he quedado ciego?", preguntó Zuko con un hilo de voz.

Iroh se estremeció al escuchar la pregunta. No, Zuko no se había quedado ciego pero no había aun manera alguna de saber que tan mal había quedado su visión, había quedado desfigurado de por vida, había sido exiliado y obligado a abandonar su hogar sin recibir toda la atención médica que requería. Y todo por qué… por pensar en el bienestar de su gente por encima de la soberbia de su padre.

"No sobrino, no has quedado ciego. Ahora descansa y pronto vendrá el enfermero del barco a curarte la quemadura del rostro. Para cuando lo haga, quiero que nunca olvides que eres un chico valiente y que hay personas en este mundo que te aman."

Zuko lo miró, con el ojo derecho brillante por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y con un dejo de voz hizo la última pregunta.

"¿Personas que me aman cómo mi padre, tío?"

"No príncipe Zuko", respondió Iroh abrazándole con ternura y llorando con él. "Personas como yo y tu madre. Duérmete y descansa querido sobrino mientras yo cuido de ti".

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: espero les haya gustado esta historia, espero todos sus reviews o PMs. Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos. Y si se animan tengo otras historias para que lean._**

**_FANATLA_**


End file.
